Dancing
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Marie is growing up, and the one thing she always wants from her father is to dance. No matter what. based off song of awesomeness! Small Phinbella because Marie is Phinbella kid


_**14AmyChan: OMIGOSHILOVETHISSONGTODEATHT RYANDGUESSIT!**_

_**Phineas: 14AmyChan doesn't own anything**_

_**14AmyChan: THAT'SRIGHTSOWITHOUTFURTHERADOHER EITIS! *^_^***_

In the middle of the living room, a four year old girl twirled about. A tiny music box played a sweet tune, and the girl danced around the room without a care in the world. She had a head of fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes. To everyone who saw her, she was a complete bundle of adorableness. Everyone including the man who was sitting on the couch working on his laptop.

Phineas Flynn looked at the screen tiredly. He'd spent the last few days trying to clear up some issues that the bank had in their account. The mess was almost squared away when they'd realized an amount of money had gone missing. Frustrated, he removed his glasses and massaged his eyelids. He had wanted to save all of that money to take his family to Disneyland. In his head, he tried to salvage the situation. If he could patent a few more inventions, he could regain what he'd lost and still treat his family to a nice trip. But that could take a few years. _There goes her birthday gift…_ Phineas thought sadly, remembering the week before how he'd been ecstatic at the thought of taking his daughter to Disneyland for her birthday. Now he could only feel let down in himself.

"Daddy…" a small voice pulled the man from his saddened thoughts. Trying to put on a nice face for his four year old daughter, Phineas restored his glasses and pulled together a smile and looked over at his daughter.

"What is it Marie? Why did you stop dancing?" he asked. He _had_ been keeping an eye on her. The small girl held up her hands in an effort to reach his.

"Daddy, I need you!" Marie stated bluntly, a huge grin on her face. Phineas was confused. What on earth could she possibly need him for? She'd been dancing fine just a few seconds ago. "Prince Charming invited me to his castle, but I need to practice. Daddy, will you practice my dancing?"

Phineas sat there stunned for a moment. Then, with a small smile of his own, he snapped the laptop closed and got up, eliciting a squeal of happiness from his daughter. He reached out and took Marie Flynn's small hands into his larger ones. Once they were secure, Marie hopped on her daddy's feet and waited for the man to move. Slowly, he did. It was just a rocking back and for to a song from an old music box, but the man had never seen his child beam so brightly.

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into hours, the hours into days, and the days stretched into years. Phineas watched his four year old bloom into a wonderful, well behaved – if not overly ambitious and imaginative – teenager. He watched her go through her high school life until she came to one event that meant the world to any girl: the Senior Prom.

"Do I know him?" Phineas pressed as he talked with his daughter. As with several years beforehand, he was sitting on the couch in the living room. This time, however, there was no four year old dancing happily in the middle of the room, only a voice that came from up the stairs.

"I'm not saying anything until he comes to get me next week," the voice called happily from upstairs. "But I know he's someone that you'll like!"

"Why won't she tell me?" Phineas asked as he turned to his wife, Isabella, who was sitting next to her husband with a smile on her lips. It was a knowing smile, and he wondered if she knew who was taking their daughter to her senior prom.

"Maybe she wants it to be a surprise," Isabella smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek in an attempt to reassure him. "And maybe she doesn't want you killing the poor boy before her prom?"

"I wouldn't-!" Phineas began to protest when Isabella shot him a knowing look. Getting the hint, he sank back into his seat, frustrated with having to be left out of the female loop.

"So, daddy, what do you think?" Marie asked as she came into the middle of the room. Phineas scanned his daughter. Yes, the dress was beautiful. It was a baby blue dress that stopped at the knees. She had matching bows on her side and in her still red as a fire hair. On her feet were two baby blue high heels that wrapped around her ankles.

"It looks good on you," Phineas stated truthfully, allowing the teenage girl to sigh a breath of relief. She had been worried about getting her father's approval, but since her mom had put the straps on the dress, she was fine. Well, a little less than fine… there was one more problem.

"Uh, daddy?" Marie asked, suddenly sounding unsure. Phineas' ears perked instantly. She had sounded so excited a moment ago, and now she sounded nervous.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked, standing up.

"Well… these shoes need to be broken in and… well… could you help me practice my dancing?" Marie asked in a rushed and urgent tone. Her sapphire eyes begged desperately that he say yes.

Phineas didn't expect this, so he didn't know how to react for a moment. However, he soon enough smiled and bowed as he did when he and his wife usually danced. He looked up at his daughter with a smile on his face.

"Well, then, may I have this dance?" he asked, and was instantly rewarded when all traces of anxieties faded from the girl's face. With another sigh of relief, Marie took her father's arm and allowed him to lead her in dancing. Isabella smiled as she turned on the radio, allowing a random song to play.

She watched as father and daughter danced late into the night. It was at midnight when they agreed it was enough practicing and time for bed. That night, Isabella chuckled lightly next to Phineas in bed.

"Whatcha thinkin?" Phineas asked, tweaking her line from when they were little. Isabella giggled at that before giving her husband something in semblance to an answer.

"You're such a good dad to her," Isabella smiled. Her smile became slightly worried when she continued. "You gonna be okay when she finds Prince Charming?" she asked, knowing that he would know what she was talking about.

"I don't know… that's our baby," Phineas answered honestly. The thought of some guy whisking his little girl away from them honestly scared him. Isabella placed a hand on his for comfort.

"Yes. Yes she is," Isabella smiled. "But remember that we still have to let her go when she finds the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with…"

"I have a newfound respect for your father, Izzy…." Phineas laughed.

"You said that about our mothers the day Marie was born," Isabella joined in the laughter as they continued to talk about memories. Eventually, the prom became a memory. Marie had gone with Thomas, her step-cousin. It's important that you know he's her _step_-cousin. Because today… well….

"Mama! Daddy! You won't believe what happened to me today!" Marie bounded in the house with excitement. Even though she was now twenty two, the girl still had the boundless energy of a Flynn. As it happens, Phineas and Isabella had been sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for their daughter to come home. Phineas had been asked a week ago, and now it had finally happened.

"What happened today?" Phineas asked; a look of amused curiosity on his face. His daughter was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Tommy proposed! To me! I'm getting married in six months!" Marie was bounding around the kitchen, unable to sit down. Neither of her parents tried to make her, though. They knew that when she had this much energy, the best thing to do was to let it out.

The next couple of hours were spent discussing what the plans were for the wedding, how Thomas had proposed (here, Phineas felt a great surge of pity for the kid, knowing that this would be one of the most asked for stories his daughter would want to hear), and other things concerning the wedding.

"So, it's still six months away, but…" Marie turned to her father hopefully, catching his attention. Phineas peered over his glasses and he could _still_ see those Bambi eyes. "Daddy, I was hoping you could help me with my dancing…"

Phineas looked over at Isabella, a smile on both of their faces. Without another word, Phineas stood up, took a bow and looked up at his now grown up daughter. He held out his hand. She took it and they began to practice their dance.

When the wedding came around, the father daughter dance was perfect. After all, they had practiced all her life.

**_14AmyChan: Okay, now that _that_ is out of my system. *^_^*_**

_**Isabella: I feel like an add on…**_

_**14AmyChan: I wanted to include you, don't sue me… ^^;**_

_**Marie: the song this was based off of is called Cinderella, by Seven Curtis Chapman.**_

_**14AmyChan: you ain't heard it, ya ain't lived. :| And Marie Flynn is not my OC, either. She belongs to Angelus19 ad sam-ely-ember on deviantart. *^_^*  
**_

_**Phineas: Please read and review!**_


End file.
